My Life As A Pokemon Trainer
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: Sam is a young pokemon trainer who doesn't enter gyms, she just loves travling. and screwing her pokemon. bad summary, oh well. Warning! pkmnXhuman lemons!
1. Chapter 1  Let Us Begin!

_**Hey guys! Join me, Sam, as i travel through johto with me and my pokemon getting up to a bit of mischief;) **_

"human speech" _thought _

_**Because this is basically the intro its short but enjoy!**_

My Life As A Pokemon Trainer-

Chapter One - Let Us Begin!

I Sighed, staring up at the creamy colors of the sunset as a gentle breeze swept through my hair and through the trees of Ilex forrest. My only pokemon Bolt, a Pikachu, hopped onto my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. He had only known me for three days and already we had become best friends. I giggled and hugged him, returning the affection before setting him on the ground. I reached into my bag and pulled out an old blanket. It wasn't much but atleast it would keep me warm. Bolt jumped onto my blanket as soon as i set it down and fell asleep. I noticed he could be difficult sometimes, but oh well. I waited a few minutes till i was positive he was sleeping before i decided to strip out of my clothes. I hunted around my bag for my pj's and pulled my skirt and panties down.

I sat down on the cold ground, closed my eyes and slid two fingers up my hole and pumped them in and out furiously. It always felt good to release a bit of stress instead of bottling it up. The scent of my arousal filled the area around me, only making me go faster. I was nearing my climax when something furry brushed my thigh. I stopped and opened my eyes to see Bolt sniffing the ground where some of my juices had leaked. Oh no what was i going to do? What was i going to tell him? He sat up and looked at me, with a cheeky little smile and thats when i noticed his member was hard. I removed my fingers and was about to get up to put Bolt to bed so we could talk about it in the morning when he rammed his throbbing manhood deep into my wet cunt. I almost screamed and looked at him with compleate shock. He looked back at me, ignoring my confused look and went to work slamming inside me.

Why on earth hadn't i stopped him? My pokemon was pumping into with such force my mind felt fuzzy and the thought of stopping him soon disappeared. It felt too good. The sound of our flesh slapping together echoed through the deserted forrest as small shocks surged from Bolt into me. At first the shocks hurt but they soon became had massaging sensation. "G-good boy, harder harder!" I yelled, lying back. He followed my orders and with a few more forceful pumps shot his hot sticky seed deep inside me. My inner walls tighted around him as i too climax, my juices spraying onto his crotch. He pulled out and hopped onto my stomach, his member still hard and throbbing. I lifted my head up a bit more and before i could say or do anything his member was in my mouth. I knew exactly what he wanted so began sucking, wrapping my tounge round it while he twitched with delight. The massaging shocks soon followed and i, along with Bolt who was thrusting softly into my mouth, were in heaven.

"Pika..." He moaned as i continued to suck him off, and his paws soon found my breasts. He soon began squeezing them but seemed to be annoyed that i still had a shirt on. I helped him by pulling it up, giving him full access to my C cup breasts. He thanked me with a smile and continued his fondling. I moaned as i sucked him, making him squeeze harder, pinching me slightly, but it felt good. He grunted and yelled out his name as his seed was once again shot into me. The taste wasn't bad, quite bitter with a sweet after taste, i liked it. He pulled out, panting, then colapsed with tiredness. I gently picked him up and put him back on the blanket and finished hanging into my p.j's. As soon as i lay down next to Bolt i fell asleep.

_**First chapter compleate! yay! **_

_**plz no flaming, harsh reviews, or reviews telling me about how i can inprove/spelling errors/typo's, as i do not care. **_

_**Hope you stick around for chapter two! **_

_**~Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal**_


	2. Chapter 2  A Flaming Passion

_**Woohoo chapter two!**_

_**Anyway, have fun reading! :3**_

_**oh and im gonna be doing a few paragraphs in some of her pokemon's Point Of View ^-^**_

My Life As A Pokemon Trainer-

Chapter Two - A Flaming Passion

Bolt's POV-

I woke up to the sound of bird pokemon chirping away in the trees, it was a lovely yet annoying sound. I looked over at my Trainer, Sam, who was still asleep, her chest moving up and down rhythmically to indicate she was breathing. God was she beautiful. Her generously sized breasts, curvy figure, deep blue eyes, brown shoulder length hair and that gorgeous smile of hers. It was difficult not to get hard when looking at her, she was so sexy. No wonder all the boys we have encountered have flirted with her or asked for her number. To bad for them, she's mine. Of corse she's probably going to catch other pokemon to 'mess around with' but thats totally fine, as long as i get to join in occationally. I got up and walked over to her face and licked her cheek continuously untill she woke up, and when she did she greeted me with a warm smile and a scratch behind the ear.

Sam's POV-

I was having an dreamless sleep untill i was woken up by Bolt, who seemed to like me a little more after our 'special' night together. I sat up and out stretched my arms, yawning as i did. I made Bolt look away while i changed, which was not to his liking. To be honest i wouldn't mind having a quickie with him but there are probably trainers on their way here and i don't wan't to be caught screwing a pikachu, i'd be arrested. Once i was finished, i packed up my stuff and me and Bolt set off to find Goldenrod City. I was beginning to feel as if were never going to find it until i saw a sign that read 'Welcome To Goldenrod City' . Finally! What a City it was aswell, lots of people wandering around waving at eachother, the casino lights, radio tower. I walked around the streets for a while, absorbing all the excitement when i heared the faint sounds of someone yelling. Curiosity took the better of me so i was soon tracking down the source of the noise. I turned a corner and hid behind a trash can with Bolt and watched as a bald, old man stood in his doorway yelling at a rather depressed looking Eevee.

My heart broke a little as i heard him yell: "You weak pathetic b*****d you! You couldn't even defeat a half dead wurple! Get outta my face you little d**k!" and then he slammed the door on him. Tears were welling up in his eyes and thats when i knew what i had to do. I slowly walked over to him so i wouldn't scare him and kneeled down beside him. "Hey there little fella, you ok?" I softly whispered to him. He looked at me, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Vee?" He sobbed, his adorable fluffy tail swishing from side to side.

"I saw what just happeded and was wondering, would you like to come with me? You seem old enough to be on your own but after that i know i'd what a friend" I held out a hand for him to sniff, which he did. He rubbed his head against my hand, seeking affection so i scratched him behind the ear much to his liking. Bolt walked up to him and waved, getting the Eevee to smile at him. I pulled out a pokeball from my bag and held it out for him to see.

"So, want to join me?" I asked, smiling warmly. He nodded, jumping into my arms and nuzzling my neck. I giggled, pressing the button on the pokeball and a red light engulfed the Eevee, trapping it inside.

"I think i'll call you, Ash" I said, pocketing the ball then strolling off in the direction of National Park. With jerks like Ash's old trainer around im not gonna stick around for long. It was a tiring journey getting to National Park with all the peppy young trainers seeking a battle around here, and of course i didn't accept one challange. I didn't become a trainer to battle, i became a trainer so i could travel thoughout the different regions, meeting new pokemon and becoming life-long friend with them. And you know, to play about with them. Hehe. Anyway i decided to let Ash out for a walk with me and Bolt when i noticed he was missing. I had a mini heart attack and i started calling out his name for a while when i finally saw his tail sticking out of a bush. When he noticed me watching him he backed out of the bush and looked at me, a orangey-yellow rock between his teeth. He then began glowing a weird white colour and when it faded there was no longer a Eevee staring back at me. It was a large Flareon. The rock must have been a fire stone, obviously. Hmm i wonder if he'd do the same thing with me as Bolt had... Well i'd have to find that out wouldn't i?

_**Sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter, but i want to keep them short. And if any of you have any idea's on what pokemon sam could 'play' with, male or female, say so in a review! If i like your idea, i might consider using your suggested pokemon in an upcoming chapter!**_

_**Hope you liked chapter 2, chapter 3 will be up very VERY soon! **_

_**plz no flaming, harsh reviews, or reviews telling me about how i can **_

_**inprove/spelling errors/typo's, as i do not care. **_

_**~Fiddler-on-your-roof-girl**_


	3. Chapter 3 Special Time For Ash

_**I must be on a roll! 3 chapters in under a week? Awsome! **_

_**so here it is, Chapter 3! 8D**_

"Human speech" (& for some part of the story) "[translated pokemon speech]" _Thought_

My Life As A Pokemon Trainer-

Chapter Three - Time For Ash

Ash's POV-

It had been two weeks since Sam had taken me in, and i couldn't be happier. My old owner was always so strict with me, making me fight against stronger pokemon, beating me if i lost. Unfortunetly the scars soon healing, so there was no evidence that i had been beaten in the first place. But Sam, she treated me so nicely. She always knows what to do to cheer me up when im sad and she's always so kind to me and Bolt. Although, she can ba a little bit...weird sometimes. Like the time when we were in a dorm room in Ecruteak cities pokemon center and she took her top off infront of me. My old trainer always made me leave a room when he got changed. Maybe it's a trainer thing? I don't know. As well as being kind, she was pretty. A couple of times i must admit i fasinated about her and me doing certain things together. I know it sounds wrong but she just makes me feel...excited. But i know if i try to make a move on her she'd release me and i'd be sad and alone again. Oh well, maybe one day she'd catch me a proper mate.

But then again, she might be the kind of person who does do certain things with her pokemon. I can remember a couple of times she would return me to my pokeball and keep Bolt out and when i was released again she always seemed so tired and out of breathe. I guess i might just have to check with Bolt on this one. We were all staying in a cheap hotel in Olivine, our room were quite small but cosy and we could see the sea from our room, when i sat beside Bolt on Sam's bed. She had gone to take a shower, leaving us to talk and relax in our room.

"[Bolt ive uhh been thinking and i just wanted to know if umm you and Sam ever umm...]"I stammered.

"[If we ever what Ash?]"Bolt asked, curious.

"[Well umm this is gonna sound weird but have you and Sam ever had a...relationship?] "

"[What kind of relationship?]"He said, grinning slightly.

"[You know, one that usually a human female has with a human male]"

"[Ohhh you mean like sex, right?]"

"[Umm yeah]"I replied, blushing.

"[Don't tell no one this but, yes. More than once actually]" He smirked, obviously very proud, "[And i think that if you were to try something like that with Sam you'd like it]"

"[But how would i know she would want to do something like that with me?]"I asked, totally unconvinced that me and Sam would do what she and Bolt had done.

"[Well Ash, she told me she would]" And with those final words, he curled up and fell asleep.

Sam's POV-

I jumped out the shower and dried myself off, humming quietly to myself. I always liked having a nice hot shower in the afternoon before getting ready for bed. Once my hair was compleatly dry i wrapped a towel around myself and looked around for my clothes. Damn i'd left them folded up on the guest bed in the main part of our hotel room. I opened the door and walked through, a trail of steam cloaked around me. Ash's head perked up when he saw me enter the room and he was soon wrapping himself around my legs like a cat pokemon would do. I saw Bolt asleep on the bed so decided a rest in his pokeball would do him some good, so i reached into my bag, pulled out his pokeball and returned him. I bent over to collet my clothes from off the bed when i felt something tugging on my towel. I looked over my shoulder to see that Ash had the end of it clasped in his mouth and was trying to pull it off but before i could prevent it, the towel was on the floor in a heap.

"Ash, whats got into you?" I asked, turning round to reveal my body to the pocket monster. He said nothing, instead he looked me up and down with a lustful look on his face. Maybe he would do me. I sat on the end of the bed with my legs wide open, indicating for Ash to come a little closer. He hypnotically walk towards me, licking his lips as if he couldn't wait to taste me. "Go on boy, you know you want to" I said seductively, patting him on the head. His tounge was soon burying itself into my cunt, which was dripping all over his muzzle alreaddy. I moaned quite a bit as he tounge found its way deeper in me, tickling every sensitive spot i had an even the spots i didn't know i had. I put a hand on the back of his head and pushed him in deeper, wanting more of him inside me. His tounge was long and wide, and with every lick i got a warm surge through my body, like i got shocks with Bolt. I was thrusting my hips and soon a rhythm was formed, luckily with our rhythm made his tounge get deeper, causing me to go over the edge as i climaxed. I arched my back and screamed as a jet of my juices was blashed all over Ash's face, which he soon licked off.

We were both panting heavily but neither of us had had enough. I patted the bed beside me and Ash jumped up, egarly to see what we were going to do next. I pushed him onto his back and he looked at me, confused. I made him spread his legs apart and saw his member was getting soft, so i ran my tounge up the shaft and the length of it which made it hard again. I ran my tounge up it a couple more times before taking it into my mouth. I wrapped my tounge around it and sucked it with a lot of force, getting a few pleasurable moans from Ash. He thrust into my mouth while i used my hands to massage his ballsack and the area around his manhood, more moans escaping him. I was just getting into it when he came inside my mouth, most of it being swollowed and the rest leaking out the sides of my mouth. His seed tasted slightly spicy with a warm after taste; he would be useful in the winter. I licked my lips and winked at him, then repositioned my self on my hands and knee's on the floor.

I peered over my shoulder and whistled for him to come to me, which he wased no tim in doing. He leaned back onto his hanches and jumped onto me, wrapping his back legs around my thighs and tucking his front legs underneath me, pulling me into a tight embrace. His member found its way into my waiting hole, and as soon as it was in he was thrusting away into me growling like the alpha males of a pack do occationally when they mate. "Thats right Ash, show me who's boss!" I yelled out in ectasy, my cunt tightening around him. He seized the back of my neck in his jaws and held me in place as he pounded into me harder and faster. He was doing to me what his kind did amongst themselves in the wild, and i loved it. As i purred he growled, showing that he definatly the dominant one between us. "Who's the boss Ash? If its you then prove it! Make me yours!" I screamed and with that i felt his knot tying inside me, temporarilly joining us together. He released my neck as he grunted loudly, emptying the contents of his balls inside of me, giving me that spicy/warm feeling again.

I too climaxed, spraying my juices all over his crotch. He pulled out of me with a 'pop' and licked up my juices that had fallen on the floor, then licked up the juices running down my thighs. I giggled as the soft fluffy fur on top of his head brushed my clit. I heard a knock at the door and froze. I was totally busted. I jumped up and threw a nightgown on the went to answer the door, leaving Ash sat in the middle of the room watching me with his erection softening. I opened the door, only letting my head be seen and was greeted by a very worried looking maid.

"Hello? Is every thing alright? I was cleaning the room next to yours and heard a scream" She said.

"Oh that? That was nothing, sorry. I just thought i saw a uhh spinarak, and kinda freaked out. Sorry if i bothered you" I lied, closing and locking the door so she couldn't ask any questions i wouldn't be able to answer. I pulled my nightgown off and lay on my bed, sighing with relief. Ash hop onto the bed with me, he licked my cheek once before curling up on my stomach and falling asleep.

_**Yet another compleate! yay for me! **_

_**if any of you have any idea's on what pokemon sam could 'play' with, male or female, say so in a review! If i like your idea, i might consider using your suggested pokemon in an upcoming chapter!**_

_**plz no flaming, harsh reviews, or reviews telling me about how i can inprove/spelling errors/typo's, as i do not care**_

_**~Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal**_


	4. ATTENTION!

*****ATTENTION!*****

Unfortunatly i will be unable to continue this story for a while. Not forever just until ive gotten my life straightened out. I won't be able to do any other stories either but i'll try to write up drafts on paper. Also if any of you guys have requests you'd like me to do i'd be more than happy. But i have one rule! They must be either male pkmnXfemale trainer (i won't do Dawn, May, Misty e.c.t thou), male pkmnXfemale Pokemon, male pkmnXmale pkmn, female pkmnXfemale pkmn. If you wan't it to be a rape/threesome/whatever just ask! Sorry bout the delay guys!

~Fiddler xx


End file.
